One manner known in the art to analyze multivariate data is through the use of parallel coordinate plots. A typical parallel coordinate plot includes several parallel axes, each axis representing a variable. Values for each of those variables are plotted on each respective axis. A polygonal line connects each of a set of the values of the variables. For example, the variables pertaining to the parallel axes could represent the consumption per capita of the different sources of protein (e.g., milk, eggs, beef, pork, chicken, fish, etc.), and a polygonal line connecting those values could represent the country to which those values pertain. While the use of parallel coordinate plots offer some advantages over a two coordinate system, such plots, like their two coordinate plot cousins, tend to offer a static representation of the multivariate data.